My Hero (Hold My Beer 2)
by MenacingRelic98
Summary: After the last fic, I'm turning random Fire Emblem Heroes ships found on reddit into a series called "Hold My Beer", based off what I post before taking on a fic. Her hero came from purple flame, and she just had to be closer to him.


My Hero

Fallen Takumi x Lilina fanfic by MenacingRelic98

Part two of "Hold My Beer: A series of Fire Emblem Heroes ship-fics inspired by comments on Reddit"

* * *

Kiran had _said_ this festival would be a prime target for enemy forces. He _said_ it was a bad idea, and he _said_ it wasn't going to happen. Lilina disagreed. The army needed a morale boost after the loss in the last several battles, she argued, and this would be a great way to unwind. She had worked tirelessly to set up everything; bouquets lined the walls, candy was ready for everyone to enjoy, and she had finally gotten the perfect present for her father. Just maybe, she could spend more time with him while he was alive in this land of Askr.

But Kiran was right.

"Any final words, duchess of Ostia?" Drav said. The soldier, employed by Kiran as an informant on the armies of Surtr, had shown his true colors. Lilina laid on the ground, bleeding from too many wounds to count. She looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She just wanted a day with her father…a chance she could never get back home.

"Y-you bastard! You bastard!"

"Tch! That's quite enough of that." He lunged in with his blade—

*KLANG*

"…?"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Hector knocked the traitor away, and ran to finish him off.

"Now you d—"

Hector was thrown into the dirt; an attack by an enemy mage.

"Father, no!" Lilina tried to cast magic, but her legs gave out as soon as she stood. She could only watch as Hector was held in place, helplessly, as Drav began laughing.

"Not bad, old man! You almost got me! But too bad. Now your little girl gets to watch as I make some artwork! I think the paint will be…."

He pulled out his sword.

"YOUR BLOOD! AHahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Damn you! You'll regret this! We'll never stop fighting!"

"No. But you will."

Lilina crawled. She went to save her father. She _had_ to.

"Please…"

Drav lifted his blade.

"Please…."

He smiled.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

And just like that, a hand stopped Drav's arm.

"Huh?"

"Betrayal…." The figure squeezed, and Drav dropped his sword.

"Betrayal…" The mage dropped Hector and tried to use a fire spell, but was shot dead in an instant.

"I AM BETRAYAL!" Drav was filled with arrow after arrow after arrow, screaming in agony until he finally fell backwards, a corpse.

Lilina gasped. From purple flame, her wish had been granted. With her eyes locked on the man, she saw him reach down to help Hector up. Hector, of course, insisted he was fine, dusting himself off and running over to his beloved daughter.

"Come on, my little girl. We'll get a medic to heal you up." He picked her up, holding her in his arms, all while she stared, awed, at the hero who saved her father.

* * *

Later that evening, she searched for the man who saved her father, eventually finding him training in the fields alone. She had to thank him, after all.

"Um…hi!"

The man stopped for a moment. "…hello."

"I'm Lilina!" she began. "What's your name?"

"I'm…Takumi." He turned to look at her, quite puzzled. He was rather intimidating, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my father earlier today." She gave a warm smile. Takumi's eyes widened slightly before he turned away.

"Don't. I'm just a killer."

"Huh?"

"…all I do is kill. It's all I can do. It's why everyone avoids me, and why you should too."

"I'm…I'm sorry. Everyone avoids you? That's rather mean of them."

Takumi shook his head. "No, it's just logical."

Lilina frowned. "But you're a hero! You saved my father."

"I was only there to kill the traitor, nothing more. I only saved him by circumstance."

"Hmph!" Lilina was pouting now, somewhat angry. "Then why bother offering your hand to him?"

"What are you on abo—"

"I was watching you the whole time! Don't try to deny it! After you fought those guys off you reached down to help Father up. If you were only there to kill, why bother?"

Takumi paused. "I…I don't know."

"Only a hero would have bothered to help someone get back up when they were down." Lilina smiled.

"…why?"

"Well, would a killer do such a—"

"No, I mean, why are you being so nice to me? I saved your father, but…I'm one of _them,_ right?"

Lilina began to pout again. "One of the 'fallen'?"

"Yes…"

"And why should I care about that?"

"…"

"Listen…you may not think you're a hero, but I'm going to convince you that you are!"

"Tch…you can if you want to…"

"I will! And we're going to start by spending more time together!" She grabbed his hand, causing him to jump back.

"H-hey!" he shouted, beginning to blush, "Don't touch me!"

She smiled. "Sorry. Now, what would you like to do first?"

"…I don't really care. If I must, then…whatever you want to do…"

"W-well…do you like tea?" She blushed as she said it, and he blushed in response.

"D-don't trifle with me, g-girl! S-something like that..."

"I mean…if you really don't want to…"

Takumi grunted. "D-did I say I didn't want to?!"

Lilina paused, then smiled widely. "Heehee! You couldn't say no, could you?"

"Of course I could have. And maybe I still will!"

"Maybe. But I get the feeling a hero like you wouldn't let a girl down."

Takumi looked down. "You're not gonna give that up, are you?"

"Not until I've gotten you saying it!"

Takumi took a long pause.

"…f-fine, Lilina. I don't think I'm your hero…."

"…but I'll try.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

When I inevitably do "Hold My Beer 3", I promise it won't start with violence or involve a Fallen Hero.

Have a fantastic day!


End file.
